


Destination Unknown

by TheEmpressAR



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23506027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmpressAR/pseuds/TheEmpressAR
Relationships: Colin Mochrie/Greg Proops
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

_I decided that I had to seduce him_.  
  
  


I saw him sitting there, among the suits and skirts, lost, faraway look in his eye as if he were trying to remember, as if he were trying to forget. Hat perched precariously on his perspiring forehead in the tiny, cramped compartment, being jostled every time the subway car hit an errant track, or an elbow pushed past him.

I watched as he took it all in stride, although every once in a while, his eyes would skitter nervously about as if the elbow or whatever was attached to it meant to cause him more destructible harm than a mere brush. Then he would shake his head and go back to his world of dreams.

I watched him intently, the others pushing past me, trying to find that prime location, that special seat that had their name on it, as I stood holding the strap above my head, allowing them to soil my suit, to stomp on my $300.00 shoe. I watched him. Watched the bead of sweat trickle down the side of his face to pool into the hollow of his throat. My mouth felt suddenly dry.

\---------------

“Greg Proops, I’d like you to meet your new general assistant in marketing, Colin Mochrie.” The voice said starting me from my deep thought as I sat behind my desk thumbing through the latest statistics, bars and graphs. Item number 12-12 was of particular interest to our company at the moment. It was the make or break opportunity that would get us on the map.

This wasn’t what I really wanted to do with my life, but it was comforting, it was normal, it was real. The problem with me was that I could never sit still long enough to feel that sense of comfort. That’s probably why I was at the top of my game. Every so often, I just come in to look at the numbers and ground myself, come in for the landing. Right now I was finding it extremely hard to concentrate on anything. I looked up. I looked up into the softest set of deep brown eyes, that encased a strong, sure confidence behind a pale, shy exterior. A dimpled small smile met my own sly grin.

I don’t know what it was but with the touch of his hand, at the welcoming handshake a recognition, a connection of sorts, took place. In the back of my mind, images played themselves out. Speeding and moving faster across my brain like some drugged out, hippy film. I couldn’t see who the people were. I didn’t know where it was, but I had the sense of forcefulness that almost knocked me off my feet. Powerful. Animalistic. Primal. Sex. As quickly as the visions came they left as he gingerly removed his hand from my own. I looked again into his eyes and saw the tiniest tendril of fear sparking their depths.

“It’s you…isn’t it?” He said softly, barely audible.

“What?” I said shaking my head clearing the last threads of the imagery from the cobwebs that had formed.

“Nothing…nothing, never mind.” He said hurriedly and turned to leave my office with the assistant branch manager leading the way, no doubt to show him to his cubicle. I watched them retreat, raking a hand through my copious curls, knowing I’d have to spend some time in the men’s room straightening my mess, willing those strong urges to return to me. They were the most salacious feelings I had ever experienced and I wanted them back. I was almost certain he was the man that caused them.

\--------------------

It’s the little things you don’t notice. They are the ones. They are the ones you have to reckon with…in the end. The clock on the wall. The calculator at someone’s desk as you walk by on your way to the water cooler. The numbers rolling around in your own head if you are in the sort of business world that I belong to. That my new protégé has taken upon himself to be thrust into. Numbers. They don’t mean a thing…do they?

Many times that day I found myself wandering around the office. Finding excuses, finding reasons. My eyes had magnets that were inexplicably drawn to his form, his body as he sat, not all entirely uncomfortably at his workstation, but not all entirely motionless. He moved things, constantly in motion, adjusting the penholder, situating the adding machine, lining up his pencils. I was fascinated. He had the most delicately shaped fingers, long and slender. Ones that couldn’t quite come to rest, but always worked, always moved against one another, ones that would feel good against my own heated flesh, trailing their way across my skin heightening all the hidden senses. The thought brought immediate goose bumps to my skin and another wave of images washed over me, causing me to grasp the nearest chair as they passed. Him. He and I. A hotel room. Numbers. Smiling. Laughing. Fear. Lust. Unending feeling of helplessness. I waited for the sensation to abate. To leave. The feelings were becoming stronger. I didn’t understand why.

He turned around in his desk chair at that moment. I hadn’t said a word and everyone else was preoccupied in their own worlds of numbers and figures. It was your usual day of chaos but in that moment time had stopped. It was quiet, oh so quiet, as he turned and looked at me, into my mirrored eyes, I fancied he saw his reflection in them, almost as if expecting me to be there. Casually I played it cool and shrugged it off. He only gave a nod, a resignation clear in his deep, dark, brown depths.

“How’s it going?” I asked a slight whine always tingeing the edge of my voice. People have often told me they either hate or love the sound of my voice. I’m arrogant in my love-hate relationship.

“Good…good. Everything’s…good.” He said his voice light and breathy, blushing in recognition of his overuse of the word…good. We both laughed softly.

“That’s….good.” I said putting my hands into the pockets of my well-pressed suit, leaning against the wall post in the middle of the room. I didn’t feel nervous or edgy around him, in fact I felt as if I had knew him most of my life, in one way or another. What intrigued me is that I wanted to know him more; I wanted to draw him out. I wanted to get inside. Sure this had happened before with other…men…people…I should say, but not to this extent. Not to this degree.

“Say…listen…” I said ready to make up some bullshit story about how we welcome all of our new employees to the company by taking them out for dinner or drinks after work. It had been on the tip of my tongue to do just that, and I took note of the look of curiosity that lit his eyes up at the tone of my voice, when the phone on his desk rang, making us both jump clean out of our skin. More nervous laughter and the moment was gone. He smiled warily at me before turning back to his desk and hastily picked up his phone. I was forgotten as he chatted to the caller but I was mesmerized by the sound of his voice. It took several moments and an insistent tug on my coat sleeve before I was able to tear myself away. In that vacuum bubble of time, the world around us ceased. Non-existent. I wanted more. I wanted him.

\-----------------------  
Colin woke up in the normal looking one room efficiency apartment. In the normal twin sized bed. In the normal tan wall-papered room that gave off the appearance of a normal, adequate view of someone who was for all intents and purposes, normal. He sat up put his feet down on the floor into his slippers as he did every morning. Padded over to the bathroom, inspected his normal features in the mirror taking note of anything out of the ordinary. Shaved his face in the same normal manner he did every day. Brushed his teeth and showered, with the same shampoo, used the same bar of soap to wash his body with in the same circular motions.

He was about to embark on a new job, a new status a new position, something that he thought would break him out of the normal routine. He chuckled to himself…yeah something different alright. The same type of job he had been in for the past 15 years. Normal, every day number crunching.

_There it was. The feeling again_. He looked at his refection in the silver shine of his spoon as he ate the same bowl of cereal and same normal piece of toast. His face looked the same to him…but he could have swore…for a moment…he was someone else. He was someone…not him. Glasses. He shook the notion away and continued to eat his breakfast. Glancing at his watch he realized he was about to be late for the subway and he needed to hurry if he was to get there on time. Anyone who knew him knew that Colin was not late for anything.

He arrived in a near panic at the subway terminal and looked at the ticket stub with the numbers 1212 stamped on them as he was now left to pace for the approaching subway train. Of course he was on time. It’s normal right? He straightened his normal brown suit and matching brown tie and adjusted his normal brown coat over one arm and stepped on board as the subway opened its doors to the crowd of morning commuters. Colin sat down and stared out of the window as he felt the normal lurch of the subway car moving away from the station.

_What was it? It was there again! It was here now_. Colin began to perspire. The reflection in the window. He couldn’t have imagined that, could he? He looked next to him, startled by others around him, but quickly brushed it off and looked back into the window’s reflection and saw it again. A face. A handsome face. One wearing glasses. One he saw in his dreams. One he could not quite put a name to. Staring back at him. Making his heart race and his palms sweat. At first it intrigued him because the image felt warm, felt inviting, felt hungry as his eyes traveled Colin’s body once again. He felt those eyes in his sleep making him feel hot as erotic flashes washed over him repeatedly. Who was he?

He remembered. He remembered then what had become of the dream. The uneasiness he felt. The last pre-dawn waking moments, where the fear had seized his heart, making it race outside his chest as it did now. Can’t breathe. Can’t make a sound. Can’t fight it. Too strong. Too powerful. Help me!

Colin tore his eyes away from the window as the subway car came to a halt at the stop he needed to get off at. His knuckles were white as he gripped the bar. He tried to take deep, normal-sized breaths. Calming him, soothing him. Easing himself out of the seat he hurried out of the doors and up the steps into the outside world once again. In front of him was a building. A building he knew stood between him and his destiny. What was on the inside? A hand on the doorknob and the rest took care of itself.


	2. Chapter 2

The subway car stopped once again and I stood there watching him as stared intensely at the floor in front of him, coming to a decision. I watched him bite his bottom lip, chew on it in a nervous fashion that made me want to go to him and stop him, replacing his teeth with my own. My lips on his. My tongue where his should be. I let go of the strap intending to approach him now. Intending to make up another story, that I always ride the subway, instead of drive in my own car. That I always see him here and just didn’t recognize him because he had just started working for me. Tell him that we could do this all the time and that we could be…friends.  
  
I watched him. _Why…why was he so nervous_? Why did it look like he was always to seconds from jumping out of his skin to run screaming into the night? It was night actually, dark. So dark and terrifying to be alone in this city. But he wasn’t alone. He had me right? And how I wanted to let him know.  
  
Lost in my thoughts I didn’t realize he had already exited the subway and was now moving rapidly down the sidewalk away from me. Away to wherever it was he was retreating to. I hastily grabbed my briefcase and pushed my way to the doors before they finally closed and scurried after him. I was always known for being light on my feet and I proved it by dancing around the shuffle of after work zombies heading to their final destinations.  
  
He rounded a corner and I fought desperately to catch up to him. _Was this his stop? Was home right around the next bend?_ At that moment another sped-up film of thought overtook me and I had to brace myself against a wall of a nearby building. Riding him. The pleasure, the intense ferociousness. The dark passion in his eyes. Over and over right to the edge the feeling of power. I almost came as I strived to catch my breath. I wiped my hands across my eyes and for brief second they came away with blood. I screamed. I shook my hands and head and when I looked back the blood was gone. Nothing there. Nothing there but the dregs of a memory…of fear…of desire.  
  
The building I was leaning against turned out to be a pub. The sounds and smells of beer and laughter echoed throughout and I smiled inwardly. Well if I had lost him, I may as well make the most of my night. I could use a drink. I straightened my disheveled hair, back into its natural poof and righted my glasses. I entered the bar and breathed deep the atmosphere of smoke and stale pretzels.  
  
It was dark inside, dimly lit by oil lamps on the surrounding tables. I slowly approached the bar, my sights zeroed in on the beefy man behind the counter, needing something to clear the fog my brain had become. I glanced to my left and noticed him. At the far end of the bar. Sitting alone on a barstool, nursing his drink.  
  
Now I smiled wide, a huge smirk aligning my face. I couldn’t believe my luck. I held up my hand to the barman, gesturing for my drink of choice and he set it on a coaster before me. I picked up the drink and made my way over to where he sat. I don’t think he noticed my presence. His sad and soulful eyes searched the contents of his amber colored drink as if it held all the answers to why we were here. What was our purpose?  
  
“Do you come here often?” His soft voice rose above the chatter in the room, just loud enough to tickle the fine hairs on the shell of my ear. I shivered. It connected with some innermost nerve in my being.  
  
“Aren’t I supposed to ask you that?” I said with a nervous laugh.  
  
He smiled before turning to look at me directly, a tiny confirmation chuckle as my reply. He was so sweet. If you could think a grown man calling another grown man that was anything but odd. But that was the only way he could be described. Soft brown eyes that searched my own. Full pouting red lips that ached for my touch. Tiny wisps of hair that fell in all the right places. Skin made of creamy porcelain that creased in just the slightest way, revealing the dimple when he smiled. I found it difficult to breathe. I swallowed hard and fell onto the barstool with a ‘thunk’. He took my breath away.  
  
\------------------------------  
  
Colin flinched and moved away from the man who had unceremoniously fallen upon his seat, gripping the edge of the bar. He didn’t mind that this man, his boss, Greg Proops sat beside him, or that he shared a drink with him. But the nearness for some reason had left him with an unsettling feeling. He had seen him enter the bar and watched him from the corner of his eye as he approached him. He had thought he was shrouded by shadows but apparently Greg had some sort of homing device on him. He had felt his presence on the subway. He had felt him has he rushed away from him on the sidewalk outside. He had felt him with him all day long. Every where he turned. He felt him.  
  
Somehow he had realized throughout the course of the day, that this was the man that had invaded his dreams, who he saw in the reflections of the things around him. What he really wanted to know now was why? Greg didn’t appear to be a threatening man. He didn’t appear to mean him any kind of harm. Maybe, Colin rationalized, he was supposed to become friends with this man, his boss, and that this was destiny calling to him. It wouldn’t have been a bad destination either. The man beside him was very attractive, very suave and natty and having listened to him talk most of the day, a very fine conversationalist. He did want to know him more. Then why…why this uneasy sense of dread, this uncomfortable urge to flee this man whenever he was close enough to touch?  
  
Colin tried his hardest to brush the fear aside and smiled amicably as he watched Greg down his drink in one gulp and ask for another. They talked at first about this and that. Greg had asked him how he enjoyed his first day. He had asked how Colin had gotten started in the business and what his interests were. All the while the drinks flowed frequently. Colin felt himself relax and he was finally able to feel comfortable next to the man beside him. Greg had nice eyes, he decided. He wondered what they would look like without the black-rimmed glasses perched on the bridge of his nose. He found himself studying the way Greg talked with his hands. The way he was in constant motion. The man never seemed to stay settled for long.  
  
The hours went by and they were now leaning into one another, laughing and joking about many things. About baseball which seemed to be a favorite past-time for both of them and about, of all things, movie classics of which they shared many interests in the same movies and the same actors. Casablanca turned out to be their ultimate favorite and by the time the clock struck midnight they were both plastered and shouting quotes from the movie at the tops of their lungs to anyone who would listen.  
  
\------------------------------------  
  
I found myself drawing closer and closer to Colin. His scent…very male, pulled me to him and as we both hovered over the bar and our drinks I couldn’t help but brush my nose against the baby fine hair at his temple, inconspicuously mind you. But just to feel him, his skin, set off a craving unmatched by any other I had felt that day. He sensed me and grew quiet. We were in the middle of another who-could-do-the-best-Bogart impression when my nose brushed him and then with the boldness of the alcohol making a home within my veins, my lips brushed the same spot. He stilled. Rigid. I found myself ready to make apologies. But I couldn’t. I didn’t want to. I wanted him. He turned to look at me then. We were both mere inches apart and his lips that looked so inviting, parted to speak, my eyes were mesmerized by the rise and fall of his chest the muscles it took to form the words, the way his eyes half-lidded themselves the lashes almost touching. I reached up to brush my thumb along his jaw line and at contact he glanced furtively towards the clock on the wall.  
  
At that moment…the second I touched his skin, the second he looked that way, seeing that the time was somewhere around 12:12 in the am, something very inexplicable happened to the both of us. The flashing sensations of jumbled up images seized my mind so severely, I almost felt it tear in two. They flowed throughout my body in one continuous loop. Over and Over. I held on for dear life to the edge of the bar, allowing them, yet pushing them away. It was too much…too much. I heard gasping and choking next to me and I forced my eyes open to see Colin clawing at his neck, desperate to get air into his body. His eyes were bulged and his face was becoming redder. No one was touching him, and yet it looked as if he were being strangled somehow. I shook myself, vigorously pushing the images away. The bodies…sweaty and taxed the feeling of completion. The feeling of ecstasy. The feeling of wonted delicious powerful fear all focused on the man near convulsions in front of me. I screamed for the bartender to help us. I called Colin’s name repeatedly and whacked him on the back a couple of times to try and clear whatever it was that was choking him. He looked back at me in abject terror. Whatever he saw behind his eyes…in his mind…I knew I had been the one to break it.


	3. Chapter 3

“Whoa…man…are you ok?” I asked him as he finally began to settle against the bar. The bartender had proffered a glass of water and I took it, bringing it to Colin’s pale trembling lips. They had lost their color, but were slowly regaining blood flow as I parted them with the cool glass and he took a healthy sip. He nodded his head at me gasping and thanking me for helping him. He put his hand to mine bringing down the glass and regaining his composure.  
  
“What the hell just happened?” I asked him, trying to maintain some semblance of my own balance. He shook his head, shrugging his shoulders as he sagged against me. It had clearly taken a lot out of him, and he was almost out for the count.  
  
“Here…let’s go outside and get some fresh air.” I offered. “It will do us both some good.” I was still quite out of it after all the hours of drinking we did and by the looks of it so was he. I threw a few crumpled bills down on the bar and put an arm around Colin lifting him up and staggering with him to the outside of the pub.  
  
\------------------------------------  
  
The crisp breeze hit the pair as they exited and it perked Colin’s senses a bit. He had begun to pass out from all the excitement that had hit him in the last twenty minutes. He was drunk, he was tired, and he was drained from the near death experience…brought on by what? He looked over at Greg, who looked back at him concerned, with just the hint of arousal sparking in places lighting up in his light brown orbs. They rested against a brick wall, letting the breeze and the world swirl around them, deciding what was best for them to do. Colin tried to push himself off of the wall and head toward the subway station but did not make it three steps before colliding with a light post, sitting hard on the ground.  
  
He looked back at Greg who was snorting laughter at him and frowned in his direction. He tried a couple more times to stand without success. Greg approached him on wobbly legs and helped him to rise. He suggested the hotel that was adjacent to the pub, one that he himself took note of when he rounded the corner. Colin looked warily at him and then the hotel room and back again. Could he trust this man?  
  
\--------------------------------------------------  
  
“Come on. It’s only for one night.” I whisper into his ear. We were practically falling all over each other as it was. It was well past midnight and there weren’t many people out and about. No cabs were on the street and I thought the harmless suggestion of sleeping it off would be in both our best interests.  
  
“It’s ok,” I repeated. “I won’t bite….hard.” I said raising my eyebrows suggestively to Colin who looked back at me blushing crimson and shyly smiling his affirmation. We supported each other the best we could, across the street. I was more intoxicated on him than the alcohol and I took the opportunity to lean into his neck, to nuzzle my nose against the skin behind his earlobe, to breathe deep. I wanted to touch him. I wanted to kiss him. Would he let me?  
  
With our arms wrapped around each other we looked quite the pair as we approached the front desk. One only wondered what thoughts went through the night manager’s mind as he issued us our key. He looked at us hard and flinty, shaking his head and turning away from us as he went back to the back room where the tiny office was. As soon as he turned Colin and I laughed loudly, trying to hush the other as he turned back around and glared at us again. I puffed out my chest and gave him a look and pulled Colin closer to me. Colin smiled sheepishly as he took the key and pulled me toward the elevator.  
  
We rode the elevator to the first floor, practically in each other’s arms. I was almost asleep against Colin, his warm breath caressing the top of my head as I listened to the fluttering of his heartbeat inside his chest. His arms were around me holding me up while I held him just the same. I was fighting the drowzies but the feel of him so comforting and safe, almost coaxed a snore from me.  
  
\------------------------------  
  
Colin looked down at the man in his arms. Many thoughts echoed through his brain, through his mind. _What was happening here? Why was this happening? Why wasn’t he making it stop? Why didn’t he want it to stop?_ They reached the floor and he shifted slightly rousing Greg making him lift a bleary eye to meet his own. “Easy Cochise.” He heard him whisper to him and startled as the doors to the elevator whooshed open. He allowed Greg to take his hand and tug him off the elevator, and put an arm around his shoulders. Colin hadn’t spoken much since they had entered the building. Greg didn’t seem to pay any mind, but Colin didn’t refuse the advances that Greg was not so subtlety trying to make.  
  
They stopped at a door. Colin held up the key and Greg looked at the numbers before nodding his head. The door to their room was in front of them. Room 1212. Greg smiled widely at Colin who cocked his head to the door and then to the key. Somewhere in the back of his mind registered. This was right.  
  
He rested against the wall the back of his head pressed to the paneling as he studied Greg. His eyes tracked him as Greg fumbled with the key before giving up. He turned to Colin and smirked. And then his eyes darkened, a look of desire crossing them briefly. Colin didn’t know what provoked such look or the fact that two seconds later Greg’s mouth was on his own. Colin whimpered, putting his hands to Greg’s chest in an attempt to push him away. Greg held him tighter. Yielding, compliant kisses, soothing him, making his head swim. Losing himself. Needing this. Needing him. Finally accepting.  
  
\---------------------------------------------  
  
They fell into the room, turning and turning each other against the wall kissing and panting and gripping the other’s suit coats. Greg pushed Colin against the wall kissing a line from his jaw to his neck ribbons of pain and pleasure working their way into Colin’s willing flesh. He felt the soft scratch of Greg’s five o’clock shadow brush against his smooth skin and he moaned, running his hands through Greg’s hair tugging urgently through the copious amounts. Greg ran his hands up and under Colin’s jacket feeling the texture of his long sleeve cotton shirt, smoothing along the planes of his back. He ran a hand down Colin’s hip, yanking his leg up and over his own.  
  
Colin gasped bringing Greg up for a long deep kiss, twining tongues and brushing urgently against the strain of Greg’s erection through his tailored slacks. They moaned together on contact and Greg began a delightfully seductive thrusting against Colin’s own. Colin pushed off Greg’s suit coat and began working Greg’s buttons off of his shirt removing his tie which was already loosely hung around his neck. He watched with fascination as the tie fluttered to the ground in a silky puddle by their feet. He paused in his kissing the only sounds they could hear were heavy breathing and beating hearts.  
  
“God, I want you.” I said urgently trying to get Colin’s head back in the game by grabbing hold of his belt, loosening it, pulling it slowly from the belt loops and raising an eyebrow, curling my lip at him. He looked back at me lost in wonderment and need as he allowed me to take his belt off and unbutton his slacks.  
  
He let me lead him over to the bed as he continued to remove my shirt and undershirt from my pants. I moaned as the cool air hits my exposed nipples and watched him lustfully, clenching and unclenching my fists as he leant down to soothe the aching taught buds with his teeth and tongue causing me to cry out and grip the back of his head pausing us on our journey to the bed.  
  
I ripped the remaining articles of clothes from his body in a frenzied urgency to be near his skin. To feel his heat against my own. I’m trembling with want and he feels it, feels me hard against him. Against his thigh. I pushed him back against the head board and attacked his mouth with fervor. His lips tasted like the alcohol we consumed and the sweet tang of need as he pushed hard up against me. I gasped and swallowed his moan pulling his body closer to mine, sucking his lip, biting him, tasting blood. He yelped and pulled back. I pulled him closer. We both opened our eyes to the darkness and he stared back at me the moonlight reflecting off of my glasses making them mirrors to shield my intent but showing him what lies beneath.  
“More…” I cried out.  
  
Colin’s fear formed an un-swallow-able lump in his throat. Greg grinned back at him almost shark-like, perfect row of teeth with a trace of his blood on the man’s lips, his shocked eyes staring back at him in the moonlight. “More.” He had heard him say, desperate edge to his word. Colin hesitated but gave in the heat in the room drawing him closer to the need of the man above him. He drew Greg closer to his body with one hand cupping the back of his head and reveled in the kiss, rolling tongues tasting his blood and Greg’s nicotine becoming lost to the sensations. They rolled on the bed and Colin removed the last of Greg’s obstructions before they melded together as one body, writhing and pulling and stroking and teasing each other into an impossible demand to have all.  
  
The haze that had clouded my mind previously was no longer there. The man thrusting into my hip the man brushing his hardness against my own was the man in the visions. I knew that now. It had become clearer to me and it all made sense. It was here. It was this place. It was now. I allowed the emotions of the day, the lust, the heat, and the passion overwhelm me and take me down whatever path it had been trying to lead me on all day as I allowed Colin to pleasure me and I him. An odd thought kept trying to work its way to the forefront of my brain but I ignored it. I pressed on. Creating pain and pleasure on every inch of his body. Our moans and sighs filled the room. Our need bigger than thought itself as each of us tried to find a way into the others flesh. One obvious way held us both back.  
  
I tried at one point to ease into him, exploring with my fingers, trying to feel some of the heat within. He cried out to me, fear evident in his eyes as he searched my own, now shield-less. They were lying across the room somewhere, hopefully still salvageable in the morning. I ran a hand across his perspiring scalp soothing him once again, but the urgency was driving me mad. I wanted to reach that state of ecstasy I felt earlier. The one that almost made me spontaneously combust in broad daylight. I was becoming frantic. I thought I was prepared enough. A steady stream of pre-cum was leaking from me and I rubbed it and myself desperately against his opening willing him to open up to take me. I wasn’t going to wait. “Now Colin…I want to fuck you…now.” I bent my head down to bite at his lip once again and bite down on his neck feeling him spasm against me as I thrust myself deep. I didn’t see or feel him reach down beside the bed.  
  
I rode him, hot, hard and fast. Listening to his cries from below, not being able to stop myself. I moved within him. I growled. I grunted. I thrust hard, hard deep and fast coaxing grunts of his own to reach my ear. I didn’t care. I didn’t see. I didn’t hear. All I knew was my own want. My own need. My own desire for completion, fulfillment. I had become animal. Fingers digging deep, yanking pulling. His cries, delicious and powerful assaulting my ear. He could take me forever. I felt I could go on.  
  
I opened my eyes once, to look at him. I was right on the edge. It had grown strangely quiet in the room as I had approached that level that heightened sense. My cock was pumping steadily into his pliant body and I needed to see his face as I felt myself nearing. What looked back at me, I will never, ever forget. How could I? It was the last thing I ever saw.  
  
Colin took everything that Greg was giving him in stride. He knew too, his destiny for being here at this moment. He knew too the culmination of all the last few days rested in the steady rhythm of animalistic power that was having its way with him above. This was his fear personified and yet he was no longer afraid. What was there to be afraid of? He had been here before. Greg had opened his eyes to him just that once and Colin knew. He knew. It was time. He smiled serenely at Greg. A smile of forgiveness. A smile of retribution. With a strength far greater than that of Greg’s power could ever possess, he flipped the man bringing the object up from the side of the bed and around Greg’s neck.  
  
He realized with half a thought that it wasn’t he who was experiencing the tangible fear and sensations of choking and expiring, rather it was he on the outside looking in. He grew harder at the thought and pulled back on the blue silk tie as he pushed himself into Greg’s struggling body. A body that didn’t know how to react to two warring sensations. One of intense pleasure. One of intense fear. He hoped Greg remembered then. Remembered what was to happen next. The tie around Greg’s neck….tightened.  
  
\-----------------------------------------------  
  
Colin sat on the edge of the bed. He had just showered. Doing the normal routine. The normal ritual of shampoo and soap. The normal shaving of his face at the bathroom mirror with the complimentary shaving kit. Brushing his teeth with the toothpaste and toothbrush provided. He put on his shoes one at a time. He straightened his suit coat over his somewhat rumpled shirt and went back to stand at the bathroom mirror. He combed his hair back in its normal fashion. He smiled a normal smile. Something caught his eye but he dismissed it. It would wait. Returning to the bed he tucked the sheet around it’s occupant, making everything appear…normal. As if Greg were merely…asleep.  
  
Nodding his head, he turned out the lamp that was on the bedside table, next to a pair of black-rimmed glasses, and made his way to the door. Opening it so the shaft of light from the hallway fell upon the figure in the bed, He spoke for the first time.  
  
“I decided that I had to seduce him.” He said with a coy smile before turning and closing the door to room 1212 and leaving the hotel, disappearing into the pre-dawn blackness of night.  
  
Another new town, another new job, another new reflection in the mirror, and Colin is anything…but normal.


End file.
